mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Meiling/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Meiling specializes in offense, with an emphasis on getting close to her opponent and keeping them cornered with as much pressure as possible, with her Cyclone Light Step allowing her to quickly close any distance between her and her opponent. With her Fierce Tiger's Strength super, she can apply much more offensive pressure as the properties of her attacks change, some of which become faster and allow for combos not normally possible. While Meiling has plenty of options for melee combat, outside of Cyclone Light Step she is somewhat lacking in the long range department, with her only true projectile attack, Fragrant Wave, being a close range projectile. However, because it is a projectile, Fragrant Wave is still invaluable for allowing her to defend against enemy projectiles and as a meter building tool. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Moves that hit multiple times will only have counterhit bonuses applied to the first hit of the attack unless otherwise stated. Normals : 10% |meter= |block= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , + , + , , Fierce Tiger's Strength Only: |command= |description= |image=MeilingRP-5x.png |caption= |version= |nextrow= (Tiger) }} }} |meter= |block= |command= |cancel= , + , + , + , , , |description= |image=MeilingRP-5y.png |caption= |version= |nextrow= (Tiger) }} }} |command= |cancel= , Fierce Tiger's Strength Only: |prorate=85% |meter= |block= |description=Meiling delivers a standing kick to the opponent's stomach. Causes Knockdown |image=MeilingRP-5z.png |caption= |version= |nextrow= (Tiger) }} }} , , + , + , , + , + , + , , Fierce Tiger's Strength Only: |command= + |damage=20 |meter= |prorate=95% |block= |description= |image=MeilingRP-2x.png |caption= |version= + |nextrow= + (Tiger) }} }} + |cancel= , + , + , + , , Fierce Tiger's Strength Only: |meter= |prorate=90% |block= |description= |image=MeilingRP-2y.png |caption= |version= + |nextrow= + (Tiger) }} }} |cancel= , , Fierce Tiger's Strength Only: |damage=62|meter= |prorate=80% |block= |command= + |description= |image=MeilingRP-2z.png |caption= |version= + |advhit=D|nextrow= + (Tiger)|advhit=D }} }} |properties= |prorate=92% |meter=40 |block= |command= |cancel=Air + , Air , Air + , Air , Air + , , |description= |image=MeilingRP-j5x.png |caption= }} |properties= |damage=65 |meter=80 |prorate=85% |block= |command= |cancel=Air , , |description= |image=MeilingRP-j5y.png |caption= }} |properties= |damage=50 x 2 |prorate=85% x 2 |meter=60 x 2 |block= |command= |cancel= , |description=Meiling swings a ball of Qi in her hands doward, before swinging it back up. The first hit can be used as a crossup, while the second hit can be used air-to-air. |image=MeilingRP-j5z1.png |caption=1st Hit |image2=MeilingRP-j5z2.png |caption2=2nd Hit }} Command Attacks |command= + or + + |prorate=50% : 10% |description=Meiling grabs her opponent, then knocks them away with a powerful palm strike to their stomach. The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Meiling's grab was not done as a counterhit. |image=MeilingRP-yz1.png |caption=Hitbox |image2=MeilingRP-yz2.png |caption2= }} , Fierce Tiger's Strength Only: , + , + , + |command= + |prorate=90% |block= |description=Meiling takes a small leap forward and delivers a kick to the opponent's head. This takes Meiling off the ground a bit, allowing her to avoid some Low attacks. During the effects of Fierce Tiger's Strength, this attack gains additional cancel properties. |image=MeilingRP-6y.png |caption= }} |command= + |cancel= , |prorate=85% |block= |description=Meiling extends both palms outward on each side of her body. Moves Meiling forward a bit, and can be used to cross-up jumping opponents. |image=MeilingRP-6z.png |caption= }} + |cancel= , |prorate=85% 92% x 2 |block= |requirements= |properties= Hits twice during Fierce Tiger's Strength. |description=Meiling does a sliding crouch that moves her forward, ducking under most High and Mid attacks, delivering a shoulder barge to the opponent that knocks them upward. Can also be used to duck under some projectiles. |image=MeilingRP-3z1.png |caption=1st Hit (Fierce Tiger's Strength only) |image2=MeilingRP-3z2.png |caption2= }} + |cancel= , |prorate=85% |requirements= |block= |description=Meiling performs a divekick toward the ground at an angle. Button press determines the angle at which Meiling travels. |image=MeilingRP-j3x.png |caption= Version |image2=MeilingRP-j3x.png |caption2= Version |image3=MeilingRP-j3z.png |caption3= Version }} Specials |prorate=85% (95% x 3) |block= |requirements= |properties= Hits three times with no during Fierce Tiger's Strength |cancel= |description=Meiling lunges at the opponent with a Qi-powered fist, quickly closing the distance between her and her opponent. During Fierce Tiger's Strength, this move loses the ability to perform Knockdowns, but hits three times, allowing Meiling to follow up with another attack afterward. |image=MeilingRP-236.png |caption= |framenotes= version: 1f~ Projectile invincible until recovery frames. version: 7f~ Projectile invincible until recovery frames. version: Projectile invincible active from 1st active frame until recovery frames. Fierce Tiger Energy Release: all versions 1F~ Projectile invincible until recovery frames. }} |cancel= |prorate=85% |block= |requirements= |properties= on Version. |description=Meiling thrusts her fist upward toward the sky with an explosive punch. Meiling also moves forward a bit during this move. |image=MeilingRP-623x1.png |caption= |image2=MeilingRP-623x2.png |caption2= Version |image3=MeilingRP-623y.png |caption3= Version |image4=MeilingRP-623z.png |caption4= Version }} |cancel= |prorate= : N/A : 90% x 3 : 90% x 5 |block= |requirements= |properties=Fake out on Version. on & Versions. on Version. |description=Meiling charges Qi energy in the palm of her hands, releasing it in front of her in pulsating waves. hits 3 times, while hits 5. The Version is a fake out, and Meiling recovers quickly. |image=MeilingRP-214x.png |caption= Version |image2=MeilingRP-214yz1.png |image3=MeilingRP-214yz2.png |caption2= |caption3= / Version |image4=MeilingRP-214z.png |caption4= Startup }} |prorate=85% |block= |cancel= |requirements= |properties= on Counterhit. during Fierce Tiger's Strength. |description=Meiling leaps into the air, performing an axe kick in mid-air as she brings her leg down over her opponent's head. and determines how far Meiling travels across the screen before kicking, while the version sends Meiling high up vertically before slamming herself straight downward. |image=MeilingRP-41236p.png |caption= }} |cancel= |prorate=85% |block= |requirements= |properties=Whiffs against Airborne opponents. on Version. on Version. |description=Meiling stomps the ground with tremendous force, creating a shockwave. |image=MeilingRP-22.png |caption= }} Supers |prorate=94%*94%*75% |block= |meter= |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |description=Meiling thrusts herself forward with her Step Palm, then follows up with her Shoulder Barge, knocking the opponent upward before striking them once more with a Qi-infused punch toward the sky. |image=MeilingRP-236236p-1.png |caption=1st Hit |image2=MeilingRP-236236p-2.png |caption2=2nd Hit |image3=MeilingRP-236236p-3.png |caption3=3rd Hit }} |prorate=96% x 11 |block= |meter= |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |description=Meiling spins around rapidly, causing a rainbow colored cyclone to form around her as she moves forward. Has projectile invincibility during the spin. |image= |caption= }} or |prorate=N/A |damage= |block=N/A |meter= |requirements=3000 power. Requires "Fierce Tiger Energy Release" selected prior to match. |properties=Changes properties of normals and specials for 12 seconds. |description=Meiling charges herself in a yellow aura. This has the effect of changing the properties of some of her normals and specials, allowing for additional combo potential, as well as increase the minimum damage scaling of all her attacks to 33%. All meter gains during this time is automatically set to 0. The effect occurs during the super pause, and cannot be interrupted. |image=MeilingRP-214214p.png |caption= }} or |damage=420 |prorate=40% |block= |meter= |requirements=3000 power. Requires "Colorful Light Lotus Flower Palm" selected prior to match. |properties= |description=Meiling rushes forward, delivering a palm strike once close to the opponent. The resulting blow causes a build up of Qi, exploding on the opponent with tremendous force. |image=MeilingRP-236236ppp-1.png |caption=Hitbox |image2=MeilingRP-236236ppp-2.png |caption2= |image3=MeilingRP-236236ppp-3.png |caption3= }} Category:Characters with Life Values of 900 to 949 Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Three Button Characters